


A Drop of Colour

by Arisu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, M/M, Remix, X-Men Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu/pseuds/Arisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts of you are drowning in the noise.</p><p>[Art post.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop of Colour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unvb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a drop of color](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/64440) by unv.b. 




End file.
